Save Me
by JillianForDays
Summary: In an attempt to flee her troubles from home, Blake slips out of the window of her shared apartment with abuser and at this point ex-boyfriend Adam Taurus. When she collides with a girl on her walk of the streets, nothing for Blake will every be the same. [Rated T for Abuse/Language] [Bumblebee Multi-Chapter Fic]
1. Someone New

**Alright, I'm back with another longer piece, and I hope you enjoy the updates and story to come! Trigger warning, lots of talk about abuse. If that isn't your cup of tea, I suggest not reading this. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Someone New"<strong>

I run my hands over my wrists carefully, amber eyes scanning the tears in my pale skin. He hit me again. Again. Again. I attempt to stop my shaking but the effort is in vain; the sobs that I am so used to are taking over my body once again. Crystal and salty tears stream down my cheeks as I bring my knees into my chest. I should let this all pass over. This is my fault. I gave him a reason to hit me, but I can't help the pain that lingers on my nerves or the guilt in my gut.

The room's silence is broken as my hollow cries echo and ricochet off of the thin walls, small hands now curling around my legs to squeeze the scared flesh. I need help. I need escape. But, but I'm stuck with him.

I may not share the same love he does for me.

I guess if you leave out everything in between, here we are, more than one year later with scars dotted across my body. These past months have been like a roller coaster ride, either up or down. Our relationship never really has a slow point.

"That makes it so dynamic!" Velvet would grin as we hit the town one day, obviously happy for our outing as well as my faked happiness. "You two are perfect for each other, truly." We haven't spoken since that last day out, now that I think about it.

I lift my shirt up and glance at the large gash on my stomach, striking perpendicular to my abs. If this is what perfect feels like, I never want to feel perfect again.

The door creaks slowly open and I see his red hair shine from the hallway's light. "No." I mumble, and the door shuts again. He knows that he is a monster, but when the cage comes loose he goes mad. I let myself go and unlock the window, slipping out and shutting it behind me. I'm not going back tonight. I will get my sanity back _even if it kills me_.

I dig my hands into the pockets of my shorts and walk down the dark sidewalk with my head to the floor. I need some sort of light, some sort of guidance. It's only when I knock into someone and tumble to the ground, when I meet my beacon of light. My bare arms catch the rough pavement and I let out a grunt.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry!"

I glance up and see a tall blonde girl extending her hand out to me. My shaky hand links with hers and the mysterious woman helps me up. "T-thanks."

"Hey, you okay cutie? You seem real beat up. The fall didn't hurt you did it?"

Our eyes lock and the bright purple that glows at me somehow makes me feel safer. "No, n-no I'm not okay, but it's a l-long story. The fall was nothing, really."

"Oh trust me, I've got nothing better to do. Come on, I've got some tea back at home and you can open up to me. You shouldn't be out here all alone like this. Besides, I think your arm's bleeding."

I shouldn't trust a complete stranger but her hair is as bright as the sun and her smile is warm and inviting; I trust her for some strange reason. Plus, she has tea. "It's not, j-just a scar."

"Oh well, I'm Yang by the way." Yang squeezes my hand and sports a wide grin, motioning with her head down the sidewalk. I glance down at our hands and she does the same, catching sight of a scar on my wrist. "Maybe you do have a long story after all, cupcake."

"Blake." I mumble as we start walking, awkwardly holding hands still. "I'm Blake."

"Still gonna call you cute nicknames, you look like you need it."

I sigh at her stubbornness and just nod, basically being dragged away by the stronger girl. I'm surprised that such a friendly person would want to hear what I have to say, to see me safe.

"It isn't far away, should only be two minutes." She says, her strides long as her hips sway. "Why don't you start off telling me why you're out here all alone?"

"I could say the same for you." I whisper.

We take a turn at the corner and she lets out a laugh. "I guess you're right. I take nightly walks to let out any last minute energy I have. It helps me sleep, I'm sure you could understand. Now, how about you tell me why exactly you're out here?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I retort cautiously, eyes narrowing in the slightest bit. "I mean, n-not that you're not nice and all, but, but how do I know?"

Yang grabs a key out of her pocket, disconnects our grip, and slides the key into the lock, having to jiggle it violently before finally getting the door open. She turns around and scratches the back of her head, sporting a cheeky grin. "Well, why wouldn't you trust me?"

"Well…" That is true, I suppose. I mean it's not like she's hit me, or went out of her way to hurt me. If anything it's quite the opposite. "Fine. Fine let's go."

Triumphantly Yang leads the way into her place, shutting the door behind me and flicking on the rather dull lights. "Casa de Yang, it's not the _best_ looking place but it's pretty damn cool if you ask me."

The small room sports a couch and a coffee table, as well as an armchair that appears to be able to recline. Down a dark hall shows two doorways, probably leading to a bathroom and a bedroom. On the other side of the room is a mock kitchen, which is incredibly small and practically only has a single burner, a sink, and a microwave.

"Do you even cook? At all?" I make my way over to the overly white section of the apartment and eye her carefully as she starts to fill a kettle with water.

"Nahh, why cook when I can order out? It's easier."

"You must make good money, then."

"Bartending gets you pretty big tips when you have big tits." I can't help but chuckle a bit at the seriousness in her voice. Is she not joking? She pulls out two mugs from a cabinet and sets them down on the skimpy counter before fishing out two tea bags from a jar on the microwave. "You think I'm kidding, don't you?"

I widen my eyes and shake my head in response, laying down on the oddly comfortable couch. This is already a better night than I would be having, balled up in my nightmare, to be honest. "Maybe a bit anyway."

"Not at all. I mean, have you seen them?"

"I uh, wasn't really able to since it was so dark." I mumble sheepishly. "And it'd be p-pretty impolite to check you out after just meeting you."

Yang breaks out another booming chuckle and turns around, flashing me a mischievous grin. "Well help yourself darling."

Under the dim light I can finally see my rescuer in full glow. She is quite tall, taller than me, and her hair springs out like sparks jumping from a flame. Blonde hair flows down her back and her broad shoulders, her torso long and obviously strong. Her face is seemingly flawless, smooth and pale skin pulled into a sexy smirk. Her crop top shows that her abs are quite defined and well, she wasn't kidding about her bust that's for sure. Her legs are long and lean, showing rippling muscle that could probably kill me if she tried. Yang is really something.

"Well?"

"Woah."

It's only a few minutes before the kettle starts to whistle in alarm, allowing her to pour the boiling hot water into the mugs and sit in the chair across from me. She sets the steeping mugs on the glass coffee table and shoots me a small smile. "Blakey, I think it's story time now." Yang cheers before glancing at my wrist yet again. _The scar._

"It's not what you think."

Yang hesitates before speaking, pools of lilac silk meeting my gaze as I sit up. "People shouldn't hit people."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're as excited as I am for the return of my longer pieces! As well as this I'm going to be updating ONC so expect quite a bit of stuff from me. If you wanna check out some Tumblr exclusive fics I've done or just get some updates on my writing, I suggest keeping an eye on my writing blog on tumblr (queenbumbleby,tumblr,com)!<strong>

**As always reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated.**


	2. At Least it's a Start

**"At Least it's a Start"**

"People shouldn't hit people." I mutter with disgust tainting my voice, venom practically dripping as each syllable hit the open air. I watch as she lifts her cup of tea and sips at the hot beverage, a smile finally tugging its way onto her face. "End of discussion."

"That's not something you can control when you're on this side of a relationship, Yang." Blake's voice is now softer; it is now weaker and quieter. Her stunning amber eyes hit the ground as she sets the mug back on the table and runs a hand through her jet black hair. I curl a hand into a fist and grunt out, not really sure what to say. She's really like a lost kitten: adorable and yet very vulnerable. It fits nicely with the pair of uncovered, black cat ears atop her head.

How could someone just, just hurt her like that? How can people stomach themselves after knowing that they caused another human, or in this case Faunus, pain? How in Remnant can they look themselves in the eye and be okay with the reflection of a monster? Blake looks back up after a few minutes of our silence and her broken smile feels like a dagger driving its way into my heart.

"Maybe you should tell me the full story, before I ask anything else." I sigh, watching her bite at her lip unsteadily. "I'm all ears if you want to share."

"Well, Adam and I have known each other for a while now. Since elementary school if I can recall correctly. But he was a lot different back then; we've changed quite a bit." She stops for a moment and I can see her eyes already shiny with tears. This must be taking an emotional toll on her.

"Blake if you can't tell me, please don't upset yourself even more."

"When we entered high school, I was told that he had an interest in me that surpassed friendship. However my trust skills have never been high so, so I didn't believe whomever it was that said it. As the years passed on we kind of grew out of our friendship as he became more violent, more like a bully. It was around the end of our senior year when we asked me out and for some odd reason I had complied."

Shaky hands wiped at her eyes desperately and I stood up, sitting beside her. "Is there anything on your upper arm?"

"N-no." When she doesn't ask the reason why I questioned it, I take it as a sign that she knows what I want to do. My arm wraps around her lightly, carefully, and my fingers wrap around her thin arm.

Amber eyes meet my gaze and they're filled with this cloudy worry mixed with a glaze from her tears. "I won't hurt you." I promise. "You can trust me."

It takes a few minutes before she can begin again, but I relish in the silence and even press a soft kiss to her left shoulder. When she doesn't wince, I know that place is free of pain too.

"At first it was okay. We would go out on little dates and, and it was all just normal. H-he would never kiss me though, and I found that strange. It was about three months in when I asked him about it. That's when e-everything started happening."

Blake moves in closer and I interrupt her before she has the chance to continue.

"We can stop now."

My normally rough hand brushes stray tears from her cheeks and a smile seems to cheer her up slightly, because the raw, liquid emotion ceases. It hurts to see her like this, so broken, so worn down. I barely even know who she is and it still wrecks me. Maybe I'm too caring, maybe I'm too soft. Under all this muscle is a mush after all. Either way, it pains me to see her in this state and she obviously left to get away, not to relive and retell it.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Yang."

It's strangely silent for the second time and I hear her yawn, which draws my eyes to the clock. It's almost midnight now, and after all of what she's gone through I'm sure she must be tired. "You can stay if you'd like." I offer. "I know you probably don't want to go back."

"I don't know why I came here in the first place." Her statement is spoken with a surprising chuckle, which is a total ninety degree turn from the state she was just in. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Hey hey, it's alright. You obviously trust me, yeah?"

"Yeah and I have no idea why I do! I met you because we knocked into each other, which is hardly a reason for me to trust you."

I hesitate, thinking, before I finally muster up a response. "Well, you have to trust someone, right? I mean you can't go around closing everyone out, and it's evident that you trust me so, maybe don't fight it? You've been fighting a lot and this isn't something you should have to."

"But is that justification? Is that a true reason?"

"Kitten, I don't know why you're asking me that. Ask yourself that." I chuckle slightly, kinda blown away with how her mind tackles things. Does she not even trust herself at this point? "Look at how we're sitting even, you're body language is open and my arm is around you, you know you trust me."

Amber eyes evaluate our situation and she nods, soon looking up to meet my gaze. "I guess you're right. I-I do trust you, for whatever reason. You're not going to hurt me right?"

"Never. I don't roll that way, I'd never hurt you." I promise again and Blake lets out another yawn. "Come on, let me show you where you can sleep." I stand up quickly and before she has a chance to get up, I pull her into my arms carefully and start walking to the bedroom. Lucky for me she doesn't flail or fight the carry, and soon I rest her down on the foot of my bed. "I'll get you some pajamas to wear and then you can stay here; I'll take the floor."

"I wouldn't want you to… Thank you Yang." Part of me wishes that Blake protested to taking the whole bed, because the floor is so uncomfortable, but I'll take it if it means that she is safe and happy here. I rummage around the dresser for a pair of shorts and a tank top, tossing them to her softly. "Is it alright if you-"

"Help yourself, I'll change in the other room. I know you don't want me to see them."

"I w-wasn't going to say that." Blake mumbles before standing up and taking the clothes in her hands. "I was going to ask if you'd s-stay here and change. I don't really like being alone with my clothes off."

I turn around and look at her perplexedly, nodding slowly. Would Adam catch her off guard? Would he hit her when she wasn't expecting it? I look away and tug my own shirt off, sliding a cool tank top over myself as quickly as I can. "Just let me know what you're done, alright?"

"Okay." My bottoms are changed soon after Blake lets me know she's finished and when I turn around I see a yawning girl, curling up in my queen sized bed. Her long legs look incredible in my shorts and her small shoulders are very pale against the yellow fabric. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to stay in here too?"

"P-please?"

Without hesitation I nod and pull a spare pillow and blanket out from my closet, kneeling down to the floor. Sure it'd be uncomfortable and nothing compared to sleeping in my own bed, but it was worth it. "You afraid of being alone?"

"Not necessarily."

"I was gonna say, cause you were walking alone and all."

"Situational."

Blake is interesting, she is complex that's for sure. On the outside she seems normal and quite unharmed. She's above average in height and has dark black hair that cascades in waves down her back and right above her forehead. Sharp and slightly slanted amber eyes pierce brightly and her facial expression is always one of a simple and neutral attitude. However, with a curve of her lips she can form a sly smirk or even a broken smile, and somehow her eyes change the meaning behind each adjustment. They go softer and duller when it's that heartbreaking smile, or brighter and sharper when it is of amusement. It's the little things I'm drawn to. Call it what you will, but she's like this burning flame and I'm like a moth; I can't help but fly to it.

Her skin is pale and practically flawless, showing off a stunning jawline and cheekbones. Thin eyebrows also help to her rapid and alluring facial expression changes, drastically moving in different patterns to stress certain words or emotions. She has this sense of beauty to her, exuding it when she calmly speaks or bats her eyelashes. The way she walks gives off pride and strength, but from what I've seen, she's very weak and frightened. Her Faunus ears twitch at my words and at several sounds that I can't even hear and honestly they're really cute.

But what I'm worried about are the scars she has. The one on her wrist is small and it looks to be from a burn but, what other secret marks could she be hiding? What other damage has this monster done to her?

I flick off the lamp and hear the bed creak as Blake shifts a bit, yawning yet again. "Goodnight, Yang."

"Night cupcake." Within minutes I hear light snoring coming from above and I smile to myself, overwhelmingly happy that she is asleep. Blake is safe here, and I won't let anything happen to her while she is with me.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, each chapter will reflect each girl's POV! Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated!<strong>


	3. A New Day

**"A New Day"**

I wake up slowly, the sound of soft movement coming from outside of the room as well as sunlight shining through Yang's curtains waking me up. When I turn over and peer off the side of the bed, my assumption is correct and it is Yang moving elsewhere in the apartment. Honestly who else would it be?

I pull myself out of bed and make my way to the source of the noise, which is Yang mucking about in the kitchen. As I step on a squeaky floor board, the blonde turns around and flashes me a blinding grin. "You hungry kitten?" She questions, and I give her a simple nod. Wait, did she cook? "I wasn't sure what kind of food you were into, so I made a boatload of stuff just in case."

"You really didn't have to-"

"Please, Blake it is my pleasure." This is the second time she uses my name rather than a nickname, and somehow I like it less. It doesn't sound as inviting as the nicknames, or even Blakey for that matter; it sounds forced. "Sit sit! Eggs, waffles, pancakes, bacon, any of that sound good to you?"

My tongue glides over my lips absentmindedly and Yang chuckles, lavender eyes gleaming back into my own. "Sounds really good; all of it."

"Must be an eater like me, great!" I watch as her eyes catch notice of a mark on my arm and her grin drops, her large hand moving towards it. On instinct, I flinch away, but her fingers are gentle as they glide against the skin below the scar. We've gone silent now, and as her fingertips graze the scar, I close my eyes. "I won't hurt you." She reassures me before bringing surprisingly soft lips to the ruined skin.

"W-what's that for?"

"I'm going to mend every mark he made." Yang whispers, looking up at me and smiling. This smile however is softer and doesn't resemble outright happiness. "I've made it my duty, as your friend, Blake."

There it is again, just Blake. Not only do her words catch me off guard, but it is the choice of name. All the affection goes away as she becomes serious. "Y-Yang." I stutter out, which fills her eyes with worry.

"Did I hurt you?" Her question, unlike before, comes out rushed and tense. With a shake of my head her worry softens and she stands up. Yang lets a heavy breath go before her light grip on my arm is gone and the limb returns gracefully to my side. Silence envelopes us and I can't help but feel a caring warmth where she kissed; it feels as it the broken skin is pulsating with love and it flutters my heart.

"I'm just touched." I manage to croak out. I curl my mouth into a small smile and step towards her, my forehead going to rest in the crook of her neck. Shaky arms tie themselves lightly around Yang's torso and I breathe in the smell of her perfume, the strong vanilla and flowers invading my nose. I can sense the hesitation and pure shock from her before her toned arms loosely go around me. They hover just over my back in fear of stepping boundaries I can only assume, and I curl into her tighter to compensate. "Thank you Yang."

It is a while before she finally returns my hug; I can feel that her arms are still tense as if she is afraid to hurt me. My arms unhook from her torso and I pull my face from her neck, which causes Yang to pull away as well. "A-anytime." She stutters out. When I look back up at her she wears a confused yet goofy grin and I smile back. I feel very thankful that I ran into her. "So shall we eat?"

We take our plates to her living room and rest the surprisingly nice china on the glass table. When she apologizes for not having a proper dining table, I laugh and remind her that this is better than my previous situation. She gets quiet after that and we eat in an uncomfortable silence. "You okay?"

"I'm okay, but not okay with the fact that you came from such a bad place." Words are muffled by pancake and she quickly apologizes for talking with her mouth full, before licking her lips and starting again. "I'm fine."

"I want to show you where we lived together." I whisper, setting down my fork. "Y-you don't have to see him but-"

"I want to talk to him."

"Yang I don't think-"

"I'm going to talk to him." She finishes her statement and makes her way to her bedroom, stating that she is going to get dressed and we're going to go. "I'll pull clothes out for you!"

I make my way in as her top comes off and I advert my eyes quickly. On the bed is a large black sweatshirt and some leggings, which I hastily put on. The material is warm and snuggly and it smells deeply of Yang's perfume. When I slide some shoes on and look at myself in the mirror, all I see is a fearful lass swimming in clothing.

"You look really cute in that." Yang comments. When I look back to her she is wearing yet again short shorts and this time a thin tank top, the red color bouncing off of her pale skin. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'm just gonna pop my head in, okay? I want you to just watch from the side."

She walks over to my side and pulls her hoodie over my head, the fabric tickling my Faunus ears. The sweet smell now is even closer to my nose and I cannot help but breathe it in. "Okay."

We head out the door and walk the path we took just a night ago to get there, in the bright day light. Laughter and conversation are around us as the streets are quite busy. It only takes five or so minutes before I come across the house of nightmares. It is small and quiet, yet his car is on the side of the street so he is home.

I watch as Yang pats my shoulder lightly before making her way to the door, and from my seat on the bench I can see everything unfold. The knock on the door, the swinging open of said door, _him_.

The sun hits his hair and it looks like the blood that has seeped from me so many times, causing me to shudder. His brow sharpens and his stance becomes taller as he looks down at Yang, obviously questioning her business being there. I cannot read lips from this far away but she seems upset, and possibly afraid? I'm not completely sure.

However as Yang's pitch rises, I can now hear what she is saying. "You tried to scar a gem, but lucky for you perfect stones cannot be torn, only clouded."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"I know what you did to her."

* * *

><p><strong>I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A NICE NEW YEAR. I took a small break to celebrate and unwind but updates will now be normal again! Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated.<strong>


	4. Limps in the Right Direction

**"Limp in the Right Direction"**

"I know what you did to her." I start to step back slowly, shrinking into the shadow of the awning. Maybe Blake was right, maybe I shouldn't done this. Adam is significantly taller than me, a staggering half foot or more, which allow his red eyes to bore into me from above. His jaw is clenched in apparent anger and fists are hidden behind his back. If he gets violent with me, I won't know when blows are coming my way. I can sense the crack the pavement but it is only soon after my foot is lodged in it, causing me to twist my ankle and groan out in pain.

I struggle to get my injured foot out of the surprisingly deep crevice when he speaks again; his voice is rough and gravely as the words spill from thin lips. "If you know what I did to her, why bother taunt the bull to begin with?"

My ears are filled with the sound of my heart thumping and I can feel my hands start to shake as my foot won't escape the cage it is trapped in. A large hand lands on my shoulder and gives me a shove back, bending my leg back and sending sharp pain up my nerves. My boot gets unstuck as I plummet to the ground and land roughly on the concrete. The fall sends aching pains up my tailbone and now I am even punier compared to that man.

"Speak, worm." Adam growls, his boot landing on my shin to press my leg to the ground. My jaw shakes as I attempt to let the words hit the air; it just won't happen. He twists his ankle, driving my leg against the ground even tighter.

"D-don't hurt me." I croak out, my hand grabbing his shin and giving it a rough pull. He doesn't expect this and his balance falters. Soon he crashes to the lawn and I can slip my foot out of the rip in the concrete. I scramble my way off the property, limping however keeping a fast pace, and grabbing Blake's wrist as I continue down the sidewalk. She is wide-eyed and is shocked speechless, but instead of following, she halts. "Please I-I need to walk."

Without a word Blake scoops me up in her arms, like a superhero, and she presses her cold nose to my neck. "You can't walk like that." Rather than protesting I let her carry me back, clutching to her small yet rippling shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"You never cease to surprise me." Her words are surprising to me and I feel honored that she's not angry. Well, not angry _yet_. I glance over her shoulder and let out a sigh of relief as Adam is not following or chasing after us. Without hesitation I curl into her chest and bite my lip to take away some focus off of my throbbing ankle. Soon we're at the apartment yet again and we're entering the lovely place I call home. "You okay?"

"I'll be okay yeah, my ankle is like on fire though." I whimper out, my fingertips digging into her back slightly as Blake eases me onto my other foot.

"It'll be okay, shh." She silences me and her arm loops under and around my back to stabilize myself. On instinct my body leans against her, my ankle dragging as Blake helped me to the bedroom. I shouldn't have put myself in that position, I could have seriously gotten myself hurt. "Lie down."

"But-"

"No, it's my time to interrupt. Lie down so I can prop your ankle up. It needs to be elevated." Her voice is serious and strong, which actually makes my knees quake. With a nod my weakened body listens to her before my mind can react and I'm on my bed. She takes the pillow that I slept with last night and folds it in half, slowly lifting my foot up to rest it under the pain driven spot. "I'll get some ice from the freezer; we can't have it swell."

She is out of the room like a swift breeze before I have a chance to assure her that this is fine. The pain is subsiding slowly and I know it'll most likely be fine by tomorrow. Blake enters with an ice pack wrapped in a light blue towel soon after. Maybe I should just let her cater to me, the attention and care is pretty nice. "I cleaned up the breakfast mess we left this morning." Blake says as she sits at the end of the bed. The mattress tilts and adjusts to the new body and as the cold sensation hits my frayed nerves, I take a sharp breath in.

"T-thank you kitten."

Amber orbs suddenly look back at me. I can see the light wrinkles at the normally sharp edges of her eyes and a faint trace of dark bags underneath them. "Tell me, why did you do that?" Her question isn't hostile, rather curious and light. "What did I do to have you stand up for me?"

My throat goes dry and suddenly I'm having a hard time forming what I want to say. Why did I do that? I don't think it's because I wanted to be a hero anymore. Seeing her in my clothes, making her such a huge breakfast, that hug… could it be that I want more?

No! That's wrong! She's struggling to be herself at this point. I can't take advantage of her like that. But the way she smells, the spicy scent lingering with my bed sheets comforts me in some odd way. I like being around her and seeing her happy. Maybe I like her.

"Yang?"

"Sorry! I'll t-tell you later."

"Well okay, because I have some things to show you." Without waiting for a response, Blake tugs off the sweatshirt. The tank top hugs her body but now I can see her bare arms, and I'm sure that's what she wants me to see. Along them are different patterns of scars, ripping and digging into different sections of her flesh.

"How-"

"Eight in total here: three on my left, five on my right."

I'm speechless. I just can't believe that there are that many only on her arms. I motion for her to move up here so I can bring my lips to each ruined bit of tissue. Her nose crinkles in discomfort, before releasing after each tender kiss. It is though she is feeling the pain all over again with the simple gesture. "You deserve so much better." I whisper, looking up at her. For the first time I really appreciate the unspoken words between us.

"So did he ever… you know…?"

"What?"

"Did he ever kiss you?"

Blake shakes her head and let's herself lay beside me slowly, still slightly propped up on her elbows. A pale hand rests on my cheek and forces our deep gaze to continue. My cheeks swelter in heat as our noses brush against one another's; we are so close.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Not yet." Our lips are barely apart now. I can feel the warmth of her breath on my face and her cinnamon perfume makes me shiver. "But soon, maybe."

Is this the hint? Is this it? I glide my tongue along my lips and swallow to wet the back of my throat. Eyes dart to my mouth as I give it the well needed moisture and I can't help but curl my flat expression into a smirk.

"May I do the honors, cupcake?"

"I bet you taste as sweet as a cupcake." Blake responds back. Words echo in my head and the breathy way she speaks makes my stomach flutter. Slowly I bring a hand to caress her chin, only taking not even a second to close the gap between our lips.

Suddenly a sharp pain strings from my ankle and I shoot my eyes open, gasping and groaning out. "Yang, Yang it's okay." Blake says quickly, shooting up from her propped position. "You just fell asleep and kicked your foot; it's okay."

So, so did I dream that the kiss happened? What is real and what isn't? The sweatshirt is still off so, the scars are real. "What was the last thing I said before I fell asleep, Blakey?"

"Uh, that I deserve better. You trailed off after that and fell asleep. You're quite cute and peaceful when you sleep." She says quickly, before laying back fully.

I dreamed that kiss ever happened. But it felt so real! It felt so right. Maybe that settles it. Maybe I do like her after all. My heart jumps a bit at the fact of her calling me cute, and I'm restless knowing we are laying right beside each other so comfortably. "I think I want to do back to sleep." I whisper.

"That's a good idea, it's around one so it's a nice time for a nap." An adorable yawn hits the air and I hold back a squeal.

"You mean a _cat nap_?"

"Sure blondie, a cat nap. Now shush and sleep."

I close my eyes and her hand finds mine, resting on it lightly. "You're comfortable being in the same bed as me?"

"After this incident, how could I not be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, yes yes it is finally out! School started up again so apologies on the late-ish update. Reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated.<strong>


	5. Changes

**Minor warning as there is slight description of violence and abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>"Changes"<strong>

I woke with a small yawn, rubbing my eyes to clear my blurry vision. My ears twitch as Yang turns over and lets out sleepy groan slip between her lips. When I glance over I can see the blonde mane flowing everywhere, strands hanging in her face as well. The bright gold sprays around her like rays of new light glowing from the rising sun. It frames Yang's face nicely, her bangs gently resting above her sleeping eyes. Yang is very peaceful when she sleeps. Upon further inspection, her arm is draped over my stomach which causes me to panic slightly. The scar, the slash, the hideous mark on my abs is there and I don't want her to see it yet! However the limp limb on the painful memory doesn't hurt. Normally any contact with my scars makes me ache and worry but this time it doesn't hurt.

Yang stirs and lilac eyes peel open. The orbs shine brightly as they are reflected by sunlight. Her hand rubs my side lightly and I cannot help but smile at her. "Have you been awake for a while?"

"Ten minutes, max." I explain; Yang's tired expression turns to a beaming grin.

"Were you watching me sleep kitten?" My face flushes bright red at her question. "Were you, Blakey?"

"Maybe."

"That's adorable." Yang's fingertips rub my flank carefully, slowly, as her fear of hurting me comes out again.

To avoid any more embarrassment I quickly change the subject. "How's your ankle?"

Her forehead wrinkles up in discontentment before her eyes move to her propped up ankle. "Not good." Yang shifts slightly, ever so slightly, and a painful gasp rips from the back of her throat. "A-and I have work tomorrow night."

Wait, where does she work again? Bartending? Bartending! "Oh yeah, I completely forgot that you worked. Tomorrow night?"

"Bartending-"

"Yeah I remember. Well, I refuse to allow you to go. I mean if you're in pain you can't be standing and working."

Yang goes silent, she is either out of words to respond with or just in general surprised with how caring I'm being; I can't tell which one. Her head leans on my shoulder as she gives in with a nod. "You're right." She mumbles unhappily, twisting her body so that way she is on her side. We've suddenly went from laying down, to Yang cuddling against me and I'm pleasantly surprised with it. "But damn it I'm not happy about it."

"You shouldn't be." I chuckle, my hand absentmindedly going to play with the tips of her hair. "But this is what you get for trying to talk to him."

"He didn't even cause this!"

"No, he didn't, which is good." When my eyes glance at her face, I see that her eyes are shut and she is grinning. "Because he could have hurt you; I don't know what I'd do if he went to hurt you like he has with me."

I watch as the smile hides away and it pangs my heart slightly. "I would have deserved it more than you." The words are a whisper in sun-setting evening, before she continues. "If I could take every scar you have and feel the pain for you, so you didn't have to ever feel that, I would."

Yang cares, she really cares. The small motion returns to my flank and her long fingers are delicate as they glide across the unharmed skin. She's seen them all but the one on my stomach now. He never left any to my back, or my legs, thank Remnant. Maybe she should see it.

"Blake?"

My name rings in my ears and the seriousness in her tone of voice surprises me as it always does. I say always like we've known each other for a while, it's been three days. But it's been the longest three days I've felt in my life; she's worth more than just three days to me. "Yes?"

"Has your relationship with Adam ruined your perspective on relationships in general?"

Now if the choice of name didn't surprise me, the question surely has. When I keep quiet for a bit, her hand stops and her palm rests over my side protectively. It's like she doesn't want me to go, like I'm about to jump ship and leave her right here. "I'm not going anywhere." I mutter. "Let me, think about an answer." The movement picks up again and I know I'm safe to think about this.

I mean, I've never been with anyone besides Adam, which wasn't a pleasant experience at all. But I mean, some good did some out of it. I met Yang because of it! What's that expression again? Every cloud has a silver lining. Everything bad always seems to have a good. Through all the bad times I met this, this ray of sunshine. If it was a relationship with someone else, I'm not sure. But the one thing I do know is that my relationship with Adam has not ruined my perspective on having a relationship with Yang.

"I'd be situational, but for the most part no."

"What about if uh, um…"

Yang trips over her words and it causes me to giggle. With her pressed up against me I can feel her muscles tighten with tension and her breathing become less stable. She's getting herself nervous and I think I know why. Well at least I want it to be why. "You can spit it out."

"You said situational right?" When I look at her again, she is chewing on her lower lip and her eyes are filled with a sense of worry. Or if not, I feel like she's worried. I know what she is getting at, of course I do. I'd have to be a brick fucking wall to not get what she meant.

My hand goes to rub her arm carefully before I sit up and meet her gaze again. "Yang…" I struggle to find the words I want to use.

Of course it's stupid to be here with her.

Of course it's stupid to trust her so quickly.

Of course it's stupid to like her so easily.

But, maybe I'm stupid then.

"T-thank you." My lip quivers and I feel tears glide over my cheeks, dropping onto her arm. My mind wanders off of her question and I break into a gentle sob, silent streams of emotion flowing from my eyes. Through cloudy vision I can see Yang smiling weakly at me. Her eyes are squinted up slightly and purple is starting to gloss over as tears shed down her face as well. A gentle hand brushes through my hair and I let out a calm sigh, leaning into her touch.

For once in my life, I feel like I'm away.

But at the same time, I must be a burden to her.

"Anytime, I'm happy to be here for you. I-I'm happy you trust me." The silence is soothing and it makes me sleepy once again, eyelids drooping in an attempt to stop the tears and to stop my consciousness. Maybe I should sleep again. "Just rest, you deserve it."

Yang eases me down, moving her arm from around my back to just rest on my wrist. It takes a bit of effort before she herself is laying on her back and once it is done, she lets out a sigh. "Yang-"

"I'll be fine." Words dance over me in a dull whisper, her thumb tracing circles over the scar on my wrist. I don't think she notices it, but she is doing it. "Just sleep."

After her last statement leaves her mouth I feel my body relax under her touch and just slip into slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You bitch!<strong>__ The crack of his knuckles echoes in the room and my heart jumps out of my chest, hands now beginning to sweat. __**What did I tell you about leaving? What did I tell you, huh?!**__ I cannot speak; the words are trapped at the back of my throat. As the shadow casts over me, his looming figure stands above me. A wicked glare is present in his once gentle red eyes and now they only bring me grief and agonizing pain. __**No one can save you from me. Not yourself, not the police, and especially not that puny little bitch. **__I can feel the fury build in my gut at he calls her such hurtful things and I want to fight back, but the memories that flash before my eyes scare me straight._

_A hand comes in contact with my cheek and the slap fills the room. The sharp pain lights my nerves on fire and burns, fingernails grazing over the skin as he pulls away. __**Look at you, so worthless. So helpless. All you are is a problem to her, you know that? You're bringing her more stress. You're bringing her more worry. More problems. **__A knee is driven into my gut and my arms desperately wrap around my abdomen, the scar there screaming out. His words break me down. I am a problem for her. All I do is cause her to worry and to watch out. She could have gotten killed because of me; Adam would show her no mercy. Not even in broad daylight like that._

_**Look at you, so spineless.**__ A kick is driven to my side and I collapse to the floor. My vision begins to haze and I can hear metal scrape as he pulls out a knife from a sheath situated on his right hip. I want to get out. No. I escaped this once before, why can't I leave this time? My arms refuse to unravel from around my stomach and my legs won't move; I can't do it. Tears start to flood down my face as I feel him lower closer, the knife tip slowly digging into my upper arm. I scream out as the blade rips through layer after layer of skin, slowly easing its way into my flesh before he violently pulls it out. Blood pours from the wound and my screams crack in the open air. __**Suffer! Take the pain like the weakling that you are!**_

_The blade presses into my arm once again, a little lower down, and my sobs are uncontrollable at this point. Immense pain starts to make my body throb and the sight of my own blood makes my stomach turn, hissing out and wailing as he tears the skin in between the two points. His cackles are loud but nothing overpowers the sound of my distress; no one is around to hear either though. Red plasma seeps from the torn wound and the knife is dropped to the floor. He steps back as if admiring his work before spitting on my side, snickering loudly._

_**Trash, you are trash Blake. Trash! What's wrong Blake? Can't take the pain? Blake? Blake!**_

* * *

><p>Yang's voice, repeating my name, pulls me out of the nightmare. My chest is rising and falling quickly, panic filling up every cell in my body. My arm aches with the thought of the nightmare and I wail out. My tears are falling rapidly and Yang keep saying my name, eyes wide and fearful. Her rough hands rub my leg quickly and my breathing is sporadic.<p>

"Blake, Blake please it's okay!"

"It's not okay!" I sob, limbs shaking violently now. "I'm a problem! I'm a waste! All I do is cause pain and get pain!"

"That's not true! You don't cause me pain, please Blake, please calm down!"

"All I am is a problem!"

"That's, not, true!" Yang's voice booms out and I jump at how loud she says it, my cries coming to a halt "I don't give a shit what you say or what Adam says or what anyone says: You're not a problem to me."

I don't believe her. I'm a problem. She picked up a train wreck from the streets like a stray, and she's treating me nicely because I've been beaten about. I am nothing more than a handful for her. I should just leave before I get her anymore stressed or anymore annoyed.

"O-okay." I stutter out the lie, cracking a broken smile at her. Yang's face goes from worry to pain and she presses a soft kiss to my forehead.

"You'll never be a problem to me."

The whisper warms my heart, but I know it isn't true. Her hand links with mine before her eyes shut again and she falls into a quiet sleep.

I need to leave before I ruin her life any more than I already have.

* * *

><p><strong>Very sorry for a long break between updates, lots came up and I couldn't write. As always, reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated.<strong>


	6. Dynamics

**"Dynamic"**

"Don't let me go." Blake mumbles in my ear, breaking me from my sleep. It takes me a while before I'm awake enough to notice her clinging to my torso tightly. Her thin arms are wound around my stomach and her face is buried in my side as she continues to mumble those four words into my skin. Blake must be dreaming again. "Don't let me run, Yang." My name leaves her lips and I widen my eyes. Is she maybe having a nightmare again?

Her body is completely still, besides the gentle fall and rise of her chest from the normal breathing pattern. Whatever is going through her mind must really not be shaking her up that badly; I'm still worried. My hand runs up and down her back soothingly as I rest my other on hers, pressing a kiss to the top of her head in between two resting ears. The gentle kiss makes her stir and her appendages twitch suddenly, soon waking her. Blake grumbles the phrase once again before I whisper to her.

"I won't let you go." I assure her, my words only a faint whisper. "You're here and you're safe. I want you here." The morning sun begins to rise and the light falls onto her, the gentle rays making her amber eyes shine brightly. She is wide eyed, as I was before, and her mouth is parted slightly. Is it out of confusion? Fear? Shock?

"Was I talking in my sleep?" I nod to her and my hand that is on her back trails upwards to play with her midnight-colored hair. I can't help but stare at her with a small smile, just watching her close her eyes in comfort once again. Arms are still tight around me, like a child holding their mother's hand tightly, and it's adorable. Her breathing is soft and her hair is soft too. "Yang?"

"Yes kitten?" We should probably do things today. Sure lying in bed with her for half the day yesterday was lovely, but if my ankle is to get any better I should try to put pressure on it. Of course it's going to hurt like a bitch but I need to build the strength back up.

"Can you tell me what I was saying?

"Don't let me go." I whisper, lips hovering above her head near her adorable cat ears. "Don't let me run." My lips touch to the space in between her appendages and she lets a gasp roll off her lips. "Blake, please don't go. I, I know you think I don't want you here but… But you're wrong. I want you here a lot more than I think you understand."

"Yang-"

"No, Blake listen to me." Finally her words cease and I can continue. Here goes nothing I guess. "I know you think that you're a problem. I know you think that you're a mess, and unwanted, and ruined but you aren't. You're nothing like that to me. I find you a joy, you're an experience and dammit I want you. You're far from ruined, kitty, you're a treasure. Can you maybe not run?"

Her grip on me tightens as her muscles clench and I start to hear here sob. Blake nods furiously and I press small kisses to different spots on her head, grinning widely. She's not leaving. Not yet, anyway. I trust that she'll stay and that makes my heart soar. "N-no one's ever said such to m-me before."

"Then no one has had the guts to say the truth."

Blake's face is buried in my side again, and the wet tears are streaming down her face faster now. The idea of her crying over my words gives me mixed emotion: She's ripped apart inside and yet I touched her. I don't know what to say. My hand continues to rub her back and after a few minutes her sobs stop spilling. All is quiet once again in the room and my heart starts to slow from its rapid pulsing. "Yang?"

I didn't notice it, but every single time my name falls off her tongue it changes slightly. Hopeful, afraid, angry, loving; it's always different. What is it this time? Hesitation and worry?

"Yes?"

"You should probably try and take a walk today, to get your ankle moving again." It's like she can read my mind. I let out a loud chuckle as well as nod. Of course I have to now, not only for my own sake but for hers. The question is, do I go alone or do I take her with me? "I can stay back here if you want, maybe straighten up a bit and just relax. I'd rather not go out today."

"Well that settles that!" Blake's grip loosens and I am free to sit up, still hesitating slightly. The Faunus springs up to grab us something to wear before handing me said clothes.

Amber eyes dart from the clothes that now rested in my hands, to me. "Do you uh, need help?"

I can feel my face light on fire and suddenly my hand is in hers as she pulls me to a standing position. I groan out as my ankle hits the ground which causes her to support my side, a cold and small hand resting on my bare flank. "If you wouldn't mind, that is."

Nimble fingers curl around the base of my shirt and soon the fabric is being lifted from my head, the soft cotton brushing over my face briefly. Sure we've changed in the same room before but her cold hands moving up against my warm skin and the idea of her undressing me just sets this whole new tone to me. The shirt is on the floor by the time I can even count to five and her smooth palms move against my abs, gliding in the sharp dents and groves of the muscle. "Wow."

Only when she utters out the surprised word do I notice that she's just taking in my body; on any normal occasion I'd pounce on her but… No. Not this time. She doesn't deserve that. "You like?"

"They're very impressive." Nails pull back against them lightly and the sharp feel makes me shiver in want, my eyes watching her hands move against me closely. Fingertips hover for a few more seconds before she pulls away and grabs the yellow tank top beside me, helping me get it on. Sure I mean it is my ankle that in injured but I am not gonna turn down this attention. Blake's arm links around my waist to stabilize me and soon enough I'm dropping my shorts to the floor. "Careful." She mumbles as I raise my okay ankle off the ground to get one leg free. I hiss out as all my weight shifts to the twisted ankle and I crash onto her, groaning out in pain. The fall happens in the blink of an eye and before I know it, I'm straddling her hips.

"O-oh Blake, I'm sorry!" Her eyes are wide but her lips are curled in a flirty smirk. Is she, relishing in my flustered attitude? Blake sits up slightly, balanced on her elbows, before brushing our noses together. A hand pulls my shorts off my wrapped ankle and tosses them with my shirt. Bare legs are against one another's and my heart starts racing. I can't help myself, I can't do this without craving her. It's another minute before I finally stumble off her and I watch her stand. Hand extends again and her arm muscle ripples under her pale skin as she pulls me up. The pair of denim shorts she took out for me are put on and by the end of this whole adventure my face is probably redder than it has ever been.

I slip my shoes on and Blake gets changed before her lovely hand slides through my hair. Every time she touches me I can't help but feel my nerves light up. This girl has an effect over me that is unlike any other and I _love_ it. "I'm going to call up my sister and go out for a walk, that way in case I need help getting back I can."

"Alright, stay safe." The concern is tangled in her quiet voice and I smile at it. She cares about me, at least I hope she does. I pull out my phone and limp my way into the living room, dialing Ruby's number and holding the cell to my ear.

"Hiya Yang!" My younger sister's chipper voice rings in my ear and I can't help but smile wider. "What's up?"

"I've got a lot to catch you up on. Mind if you drop by and we go out for a walk?"

It's only ten minutes or so until the knock at the door begins. When I make my way over and unlock it, the puppy-like girl is beaming at me with wide, silver eyes. "Ready to go?"

"I need you to meet someone first. Blakey!"

The Faunus peaks from my bedroom curiously before jogging over, furrowing her brow at Ruby. "Yes?"

"This is my sister, Ruby Rose!"

"It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, I didn't know Yang had a little sis." They shake hands, Blake a little apprehensively, but still the handshake is there. "I'm sure Yang will tell you my story on your walk, if you're interested."

"I wasn't going to-"

Her hand rests at my right wrist and gives it a quick squeeze. "Help yourself, Yang." Before I can retort she is walking back to my bedroom and Ruby just laughs. I guess that's our cue to head out.

* * *

><p>"So what happened with your ankle? And, and how did you meet Blake? Are you two…?"<p>

"Please, one question at a time!"

"Well I mean you stop talking to me for four or so days and all this happens! You can't expect me to be completely silent and understanding!"

She made a very valid point. As we walk down the sidewalk, our eyes dart to various shops absentmindedly. Where to start? I guess, from the start.

"I went out for one of my late night walks when I ran into Blake. She was, small and scared. We knocked into each other and she must have been really weak then because she practically collapsed to the pavement. I was worried, my instincts kicked in so I brought her home."

"Just like that?!"

"Shush, little rose." I roll my eyes as she punches my side teasingly. "I found out that night that Blake escaped from an abusive relationship just then, and I gave her permission to stay the night. The next day I made her breakfast and she showed me a few of the marks he made, before like the idiot I am I went to talk to this guy." I can hear Ruby sigh but I don't want her to comment on it, so I keep talking. "I went to his home and banged on the door, confessing that I knew what he did to her. How he hurt her and luckily I managed to get out with this twisted ankle. When I was backing away from him I got my foot stuck in a large gap in the pavement and twisted it as I fell. Blake helped me back home and we kind of just slept the other two days away."

We turn into a small café, the place completely empty. Ruby guides me to the back and we sit in a pair of beaten up chairs, as the waitress comes around Ruby orders us some generic coffees (much to my disappointment) and she finally speaks up again. "So, what's the importance of this? I mean sure, it's great that you've helped her and all but…"

"But what Rubes?"

"But what do you want out of this? Surely you're not just doing it from the bottom of your heart. I know you, and I know you like helping people, but still. I have a feeling your intentions are different here."

Why would she even ask that? I mean, sure I'd love to date her but Blake's different. I'm doing this to help her! "Ruby, I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing."

"I'm just saying Yang, the way you looked at her, the way you stiffened up when she grabbed your wrist, it just doesn't feel like it's just friendship."

"Well, well maybe I am into her! But that's beside the point. Before these few days, the night I met her, I just wanted to help her. It was nothing, it was never out of attraction or trying to get with her!" I drink down the rest of my coffee and go to stand up, my whole leg aching from the rapid movement. So maybe the attempt at storming out was a bad idea, but still. I drop the money to pay for our drinks and stumble out, ignoring Ruby's grunts of disproval.

It's only a few more minutes before I make it home, clenching my teeth in agonizing pain. As I get the door unlocked and open, the place is all too quiet. "Blakey?"

I limp my way into the bedroom to find it empty: The bed is well made and a small note rests on edge of it.

_Dear Yang,_

_I want to thank you dearly for letting me stay. I'm overwhelmingly happy that you took me in with open arms and treated me as a person. However you do not need a thorn in your side, so I bid you farewell. May our paths cross again someday, in some sort of beautiful lunar eclipse._

_Blake._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter! As always, reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated.<strong>


	7. Fast Paced

**Warning: There is a small scene of abuse in this chapter. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>"Fast Paced"<span>**

_Dear Yang,_

_I want to thank you dearly for letting me stay. I'm overwhelmingly happy that you took me in with open arms and treated me as a person. However you do not need a thorn in your side, so I bid you farewell. May our paths cross again someday, in some sort of beautiful lunar eclipse._

_Blake._

I scribble the words roughly down on a piece of paper she had left on her night stand and sloppily sign my name to the bottom, holding back tears as I set it on the edge of the bed. I don't want to do this. I really don't want to leave her, if I'm honest. My feelings for her have increased over the span of the last few days but I can't be here anymore. Anger flows through me once I realize how stupid I'm being about this and soon enough I've changed out of Yang's clothes and put the ones I was wearing when I knocked into her in back on. Carefully I toss the ones I just got off into her hamper and a hand rolls through my hair to move it out of my face.

I won't regret this. If anything, I'll feel better knowing that I'm out of her way. At the same time, I know that the return will not be good for me. That price is mine to pay. My hand trails over the mark on my wrist as I did the night before I left and I let out a breathy sigh. Yang won't be happy when she comes back to me being gone if she truly meant those things she said this morning. But I don't care; it'll be better in the long run.

To distract myself from the pain that's pulsating through me, I walk out into the main room and inspect the small details as I did when I first arrived. Everything seems to be in the same spots as they were before, just mildly cleaner. The room smells strongly of vanilla, as Yang does, and my heart yearns to stay here. The sweet smell is comforting and it makes me feel warm inside; it makes me feel safe. Is this what it would feel like to be in her arms? Why am I even thinking about that?

I kick at the floor and let out a groan, hands clutching into fists. This isn't fair. I'm a problem to her, I'm a waste and yet I don't want to go! Every ounce of my heart is screaming for me to stay put and not to run but dammit I need to go. With enough mental convincing my shaky hand finds the door handle and gives it a twist, prying it open slowly. The cool air floods onto my skin and I cannot help but smile slightly. I know I won't feel like this again so I might as well relish in the feeling of freedom.

Why I'm stepping into that volatile place again, I have no idea.

My feet are acting on their own now, slowly taking painful steps in that direction. My heartbeat picks up with each step forward and I can feel the ache start to take over where the scars lie, especially the one on my stomach. This isn't what's best for me but it's best for her and that's what I'm going for here.

It's only a few more minutes before I see the deathtrap. The front door seems like it is miles away at this rate and I can only imagine what he will say when he sees that I have returned. Will he bring up Yang? Will he bring up anything? Or is all going to go back to the way it was? I don't know.

Soon I bring myself to the door and give a weak knock, flinching away from the sound of incoming footsteps. I haven't even seen him yet and he still makes me feel like I have to vomit. I watch as the doorknob rapidly twists the other way and the barrier flings open. Red eyes meet mine and a brutal hand threads itself in red spikey hair out of shock. Before long a dreadful smirk pulls across his narrow cheeks. His chin is sharp against his jawline and soon his nimble fingers grab my wrist, hooking into the placement of the scar, and dragging me in.

"My oh my, the lost kitten finally returns home. Just as I suspected, I didn't need to hang up missing fliers after all." Adam's voice is like the pavement: gravelly and rough. It scrapes you as you fall and gets the fine grains stuck along the way. He always hurts me, and will always hurt me, regardless if the torture ends.

A violent hand makes contact with my cheek and I bite my tongue out in shock, roughly cut fingernails scratching against the paleness that is my skin. I can feel how sharp they are as they tear across my nerve endings and I yelp out in pain, feeling blood beginning to rush to the wounds. His hand falls back to his side and Adam lets out a hearty chuckle, obviously proud of his actions already. "I mean really Blake, why run anyway? As you can see there is no escape. You always crawl back to me. You _need_ me."

Quakes take over my body as he steps towards me, causing me to inch backwards. Slowly I am backed up against the wall and he is breathing down my neck. The hot breath puts a chill through my body and I am naturally cowering down, eyes locked to the floor. Adam's hands grab ahold of my neck and he forces me down, his knee coming in direct contact with my stomach.

As the bone pushes upwards, the air leaves my lungs and I gasp out, tears quickly coming to my eyes. The room is silent aside from the sudden noise and before long am I crashing to the floor, my own knees balled to my chest. It's only a matter of time before the heel of his boot comes down on my side and I groan out, salty streams flooding down my face. Back to normal, everything is back to normal now.

Without warning Adam steps away, laughs coming out like hisses through gritted teeth. "Nice to have you back, kitten." He stomps off towards our room and the door slams behind him. The word kitten causes me to shudder; Yang's connotation of the word made me feel safe and secure but the way it rolled off his tongue makes it sound painful. I am left to lay in pain on the hardwood floor, soon allowing myself to fall into a rather broken sleep.

It is night time when I open my eyes again, my lungs filling with air as if they haven't breathed before. Stretching my muscles hurt and getting to my feet hurts even more. When the house is silent, I know that Adam is asleep. After peering down the hallway I can see that the door to the bedroom is still closed and the room is not altered in anyway. I am alone and currently safe.

My left hand brushes over my cheek and the blood that is left there smears onto my pale digits, tainting the small creases with the poisoned liquid. The breeze rustles through the trees outside peacefully, and I can take this time to view my surroundings. Everything, in some way or another, is broken. The couch is torn apart, cabinet doors hang from the loose hinges, floor boards are buffed and bruised; everything in this place is a mess from the last time I was here.

After a few minutes of inspection, I stand up, my legs wobbly and weak. The room spins as I walk along the damaged floor to the kitchen, my fingertips carefully funning over the lines of dust that sit on the counters. It's like he doesn't even live here. How did it get so dirty so quick? How did it get so ruined so quickly?

Maybe it's always been like this. Maybe I've just covered over the dust and the damage with a lens of protection to make it seem like everything was okay. I hit a squeaky spot in the kitchen tiles and practically jump out of my skin, shaking on instinct. My alertness is heightened here; I am not safe here.

The sounds of tree branches knock against the windows and the green leaves stand out in the dark night, creating an opening for me to see the full moon. No stars dot the sky though, it's too cruel of a night to be graced with stars. I don't deserve to see the stars. I wonder if Yang is looking at the same sky I am tonight. I wonder how Yang is taking my leaving in the first place. My chest aches as I think about the blonde and I shake it off quickly with a sigh. No reason to dwell on the past.

I walk out of the kitchen and more formally into the living room, seeing holes torn into the leather couch and the legs chipped and weak. The supports look like they'll give the moment someone sits on it. I remember buying this couch with him when we moved in, everything was calm back then. His red eyes lit up and sparkled on the sight of it and he expressed how happy he was to do this with me. Oh how people change.

My hand runs across the top of the glass coffee table, throwing particles of filth into the already smoky air. It clogs my lungs and I force myself to hold back the coughs, fearful that it will not only hurt to do so, but that it will wake him. The painting that hands above the old fireplace is dull and the image is fading, the frame busted and ripped to expose the corners of the picture. Adam's mother painted that for us when we moved in, I can still see the signature on the right corner where the frame is starting to give way. I wonder if she knows what he turned out to be.

Suddenly I hear the door handle of the front begin to shimmy and rotate. My heartrate picks up in fear and I quickly cower behind the couch once I hear the lock pop and the door creak open. Whoever is coming in must be strong as hell, because I don't think locks work that way. The brute force behind the hand has sent the deadbolt across the room and the brass contraption clings against the wall before settling softly.

"Blake? Blake are you in here?"

The voice, _that_ voice. My heart beats even faster now, but not out of fear, out of nervousness. It's her. Yang.

"Blake? Come on, I know you're here."

Heavy footsteps try to tread lightly, but she seems to hit every single creak and crack in the floorboards. I let out a hiss to shush her as I stand, hands held out to signal her to cease her movement. "I'm right here." I whisper. "Keep quiet, he's asleep down the hall." My voice breaks and trembles as I see her. Blonde hair is pulled back into a high pony tail, allowing her hair to fall like a stream of flames down her back. The bangs brush against her eyes since she is dire need of a haircut. The draft from the window to her left moves the golden locks out of her lavender eyes, and I can see the worry flood from them as they are replaced with relief.

Her combat boots look like the toe is thicker, and are lined with spikes; looks like she was prepared in case she needed to do some kicking. Her jeans are tight against her legs and the tank top she is wearing is black with a white skull on her chest. The leather jacket she wears over it only meets to the top of her stomach, but shields her arms from the harsher night winds. Her hands are wrapped in boxer's tape and her hands are clutched into fists as we lock eyes. Yang was ready to find me with Adam, and was ready to defend me.

The moonlight hits her and her pale skin is flush, pink hinting her cheeks and her nose. Her nose crinkles as she catches sight of the scratches on my cheek. "He did it again."

"Yang it's okay-"

"Like hell it is." The silky voice is harsh as she steps over to me. A calloused hand rests on my unharmed cheek and the thumb of her other hand circles around the bundle of busted nerves and skin cells. Her gentle touch doesn't hurt me, it actually quells my pain. I always just feel safe with her. My arms go to her sides and fearful fingertips curl into the thin area, feeling ribcage and rippling muscle. "You're so stupid it's not even funny." The words drop like a needle in a silent room and her hot breath is escaping dry lips, violet eyes now sharp. Then it hits me. It hits me like a ton of bricks and it smashes my glass house almost instantly when roughly but plump lips fit against mine.

My eyes flutter back and our hips collide as we pull away and meet again, desperation and passion linger with each passing second. My hands dig deeper into her skin and when I break for air, Yang's kisses trail over my jawline and down my neck. Her thumb rubs against my cheekbone softly and I gasp as she nips at my collarbone before finally pulling back to look at me. Her hand tips my chin up and amber eyes can finally meet lilac again. "What, what else did he do to you? H-he didn't touch you right?"

"Yang…" My voice trails off at her shakiness and soon my lips hit hers again, only briefly. "Nothing like that, no. He g-got my stomach and my side, but n-nothing like that." Her hand locks with my own and I can see a smile find its way onto broken lips.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not."

My blood is rushing fast as we dart out of the house, the night breeze fighting against us as Yang pulls me along. The adrenaline that pulses through me makes me forget about the sharp pains in my stomach and my side, along with the weakness in my legs. It's only a matter of time before we're at her place again and I'm safe.

To think that I left her, to think that she chased me down to get me back kind of messes with my brain a little. _"You're so stupid it isn't even funny." _To think that I misread everything and labeled myself as a problem not only hurt me, but it hurt her. I glance to her and watch powerful legs keep long strides down the sidewalk, making it difficult to keep up with. I'm not going to slow down though, not when we're this close.

When we reach the porch Yang scoops me up and busts through the unlocked door, kicking it shut with skill. She twists back around to lock it before carrying me to the bedroom and resting me down. "Let's get you into some more comfortable clothes, some _clean_ clothes, and then you can go to sleep."

"But, but-" Yang interrupts me by pressing her lips to my unharmed cheek and sitting beside me.

"Look, I know why you left. I understand that you feel a certain way but god Blake, you don't need to go. You shouldn't go. You're not going, okay? I need you here. Like, _need_ need you here. So stop fighting me and just give in already."

From the events that have already taken place, we both know what I've given in. We both know who has proven victorious and we both know that even if I wanted to, my legs are in no condition to run at the moment.

"Alright, but make sure they smell like your perfume."

* * *

><p><strong>We're almost up to 100 follows, which is insane! Longer chapter due to the long update wait, my apologies. Reviews, follows, and favorites are always appreciated.<strong>


	8. It's All Happening So Fast

**"It's All Happening So Fast"**

"Alright, but make sure they smell like your perfume." Blake chuckles, amber eyes narrowed slightly. The playfulness that floats in her voice makes me proud that I fought for her. The boxer's tape that wraps around my hands is starting to come loose, so I know it's a good time to start to take off my own clothes and change as well. I may have went overboard a bit with my outfit, but at this point I'm quite happy that I did. If I found Adam doing that stuff to her when I arrived, oh boy would someone be getting an ass kicking.

I get up from the bed and start to peel the tape off, tossing it to the floor as I make my way to the dresser. After a bit of searching I grab out my usual crop top and short shorts, as well as an oversized t-shirt and sweats for Blake. A spray of perfume is all it takes before I hand them to her with a large smile. "Here you are, kitten." Her fingers curl around the bottom of her shirt but she hesitates, looking up at me with large eyes.

"Yang, there… There is something you haven't seen yet."

A scar? Is that what she is talking about? I furrow my brow and run a hand through her hair slowly. "You can show me if you want, if you can, Blake. Don't feel obligated to do so though."

"I want to."

I swallow hard in an attempt to wet my dry mouth, and slowly she pulls off the shirt. I can see her muscles tense up in fear and the fabric is tossed to the floor after careful removal, her eyes darting away from mine. "Blake…"

"Just, look."

No more hiding away, is what she is trying to tell me here. There is no going anywhere; there is no going back. I peer down to her stomach, avoiding stealing a look at her chest for obvious reasons, and I see it. The large, diagonal scar breaking against her abs. The skin is sunken in and a pale pink color, broken skin surrounding it as if the mark tried to heal to new. It looks painful, and serious, and the longer I stare at it the more angry I get. That's a blade scar, he cut her. My hand absentmindedly rests on her thigh before I sit beside her, arms guiding her onto my lap gingerly. Blake still avoids my gaze. Her eyes are moving from one thing to the next to try and keep her vision off of me. My gentle hand goes to weave into her black tresses and the silence around us is practically deafening.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper slowly, before pressing my lips to her forehead. She doesn't flinch away from my touch anymore. Have I rooted my good intentions in her deep enough? "Nothing that man has done to you will ever change the fact that you are gorgeous." It is then when we lock eyes again, tears lining the bottoms of bright gold ever so slightly. "Kitten, there is no reason to cry. But you're beautiful even when you cry, so if you need to then feel free."

"He _ruined_ me." Sobs broke her words off the bat and the bridge of her nose goes to tuck into my neck. Her tears are cool as they slide down my skin and her arms wrap around my torso tightly. "I will never been the same person anymore, never. He's broken a part of me that I cannot fix and it hurts."

The calloused tips of my fingers brush along her ears and twirl around the waves of shadow in my grip, trying anything I could to possibly calm her down right now. I can't tell her to stop crying, or that she is still as perfect as she ever will be. I can't have Blake fight me right now, I just need to let her get it all out. "You're so stunning." I reassure her, my thumb finding her defined jawline to trail across. "You're so strong. You're so brave. I love you so much you have no idea."

When I say it, without noticing, Blake ceases crying. I'm sure that it's my compliments that stopped the stream of emotions from flowing from her precious eyes but after the words echoed in my head for a while, I know what I said. I just said that out loud.

"Yang?"

"B-Blake?"

"Do you… Really love me?" Her words are muffled by my skin but I can still make out the concept. Suddenly my throat feels dry and my voice is pressured in my chest. It is trapped and won't leave my throat. I have to just nod. Blake pulls away from my neck before her mouth attaches to mine. The warmth of her pale lips sends me into shutdown mode. The grip around my body, the way her legs effortlessly lock around my waist, everything she does sets me on fire and I love it. I love her.

Lungs clutch to the little oxygen I have left before I'm forced to pull away, yearning to kiss her again already. Air floods into my mouth in the form of a gasp as she licks a stripe down my neck, teeth grazing the smooth skin teasingly. I can feel and hear my own breathing tremble as she brings her kisses up my neck and along my cheek to meet my lips again, my desperation coursing through as her hands cupped my sides and her teeth took hold of my lower lip. My hands are shaky in her hair as everything grows more intimate and passionate, tongues dancing in an erotic and powerful tango that just flowed to the rhythm of our heartbeats. It's Blake who pulls away this time, salvia stranding across in a thin bridge-like line as we break.

It's as if a wave of bashfulness takes over the Faunus, because her face is touched gently with a pink hue and her arms scramble to cross over her barely covered chest. A shy tongue licks her lips to disconnect us and she leans into the soft motion I have going on as I play through her hair. "I-I, I think I love you too." Blake's voice is weak and unsure, but the emotions she hides behind it come out and pierce my heart like she just shot me in the chest. The hungry desperation in the pit of my stomach slows to a halt, thankfully, and I unthread one hand from her hair to rest it on the scar.

"You take all the time you need to mean that. I'm content just knowing I hold a place in your heart." My fingers rub in a light circle, slowly brushing over the dip in the skin from time to time. It's peaceful now, after telling Blake that. My heart is at ease and yet my mind still runs endlessly. I can't help but overthink in this situation. She trusts me, she has feelings for me. "Blake?"

"Yang?"

"You're not going to leave me again, are you?" Blake shakes her head before smiling slightly at me, shiny white teeth sparkling in the dim moonlight. It's frightening how reassuring that smile is to me, how easily she can make me feel a certain way. How can she just, control me? "Good. I'd hate to have to chase you again."

Her forehead rests against mine and I stare happily into her eyes before she shuts them. "You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did." It's now time to figure out what we want to do with everything that has happened. What are we? What is to come next? "I've known for a while that I need to escape, but I was rooted there. Thanks to you, gosh I'm free. Yang…"

"You don't have to say anything else."

"I want to run away with you." I glance to her mouth as her lips form the words, a sense of bewilderment taking over myself. Does she truly mean that? "I understand if you don't want to pick up and leave, with your work and everything, but I can't stay here anymore."

Is she serious? "Blake, honey you might just be thinking rashly."

"I've never been surer of anything, blondie." The last word leaves her lips in a hush whisper, as if she is skeptical of using the nickname. "I don't want to go without you, but I will. There is nothing left for me here anymore."

My hand curls in her hair again and I let out a shaky breath. She's already messed with my work schedule and she's already messed with my heart. I love her so much, there is no way in hell I could let her run again. I'm not letting her anywhere out of my sight; I want my kitten safe and okay. "If we go, you have promise me something."

"Anything."

"I want you to be mine, kitten. Promise me that you'll stay mine."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm finally getting back into writing after the news of Monty's passing. From now on I will work diligently, strongly, and as best as I can. I will put every ounce of love I have for writing into this for Monty. My hero, my greatest inspiration, I bid you farewell. I love you and I thank you for everything.<strong>

**Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated.**


	9. The Ride

"**The Ride"**

"I want to run away with you." I state, slightly unsure of the words that are spilling from my lips at the moment. The intimacy we shared just prior to now made me feel insecure and weak in the knees, but I have to be honest with her. No more hiding how I'm actually feeling. If she can see the scar and still find me beautiful, there is no point in forcing myself to be away from her. I know I want to be with her, there is no reason to be making myself any worse than I already am. "I understand if you don't want to pick up and leave, with your work and everything, but I can't stay here anymore."

The sense of shock and confusion pass over Yang's face for a brief moment before the passive facial expression once again. "Blake, honey you might be thinking rashly." I turn away slowly to show that I am being a bit more defensive before I choke up a response.

"I've never been surer of anything, blondie." My voice quiets as I finish my statement. I'm worried, I'm terrified. What is this is her way of saying she doesn't want to be with me? What if that kiss meant nothing? What… what if I'm truly nothing to her? "I don't want to go without you, but I will. There is nothing left for me here anymore." Her hand curls in my hair and the silence that fills the gap is soul crushing.

"If we go, you have to promise me something."

My ears perk up and my eyes widen. "Anything." It is true, I'd promise her anything now.

"I want you to be mine, kitten. Promise me that you'll stay mine." My legs tighten around her waist and bring our bodies closer together before my lips lock on hers again. The shyness that came over me before is gone as my tongue trails over the seam of her mouth and she follows my lead, parting her lips for me. I've never been so intimate with someone before, but I keep feeling myself drawn to her. The warmth that she lets off, the way she looks at me, how_ sweet_ she tastes. Maybe it's all that. Maybe it's the fact that she loves me. Whatever it is, I can't help it.

It's only another minute before we pull away breathless, my forehead gently resting on hers. I'm not going anywhere… well, anywhere without her. I don't think I could bring myself to leave if she had decided to stay, but Yang doesn't need to know that. In our passing silence, I help her get undressed and when I get up to grab her pajamas she set at the edge of the bed, her hands take hold of my waist and keep me there. "Don't, I want to stay like this. I hate sleeping in clothes, honestly." I feel a blush creep over my cheeks and instead of denying the fact that I want her to stay so, revealed, I opt for the more honest approach.

The clock on the wall ticks to four in the morning, and my eyes droop just thinking about the time. It takes Yang a bit of effort, but she moves us to a laying position and wraps her arms around my waist, where my legs are still locked around her tightly. I don't want to let go. If I let go, she might leave. She might disappear like this is all just a silly dream and I'm still stuck in hell with Adam. Yang's breath ghosts my neck and causes me to shiver, leaning into her warmth on instinct. I could get used to this. The smell of vanilla washes over me and I can feel my muscles untighten with every passing second.

Yang Xiao Long is mine.

It's only a few hours later when the sun starts to rise in the sky, casting rays of light and warmth onto the backs of Yang's curtains. Her bare skin is still tight against mine, and her chest rises and falls with a steady pattern. The sun gives her a glow that is just stunning, her hair looks like wisps of fire dancing off a flame. It's only when I nuzzle my head into her neck does she wake up, and I can feel the grin on her lips resting on my neck. Waking up like this every morning would not be a bad thing, in all honesty. "Morning, kitten." Yang whispers quietly, pulling my hips in closer to hers. The connection makes my stomach shift with nervousness and I can't help but laugh at myself. How one person can make me so weak in the knees, I'll never really understand.

* * *

><p>"Good morning." I glance to the clock to judge the hour and it's roughly coming up to ten. Six hours of sleep, along however many hours I was sleeping there, is not bad. Yang on the other hand might have gotten a lot less, maybe only the six. I hope not. "So, today's the day?"<p>

"Yeah totally. I'll leave the rent for this month by the landowner's place and then we're free to run off to wherever. Did you have some place in mind?"

"Wherever the world takes us is where I want to go." Lips find one another again and my hands rest at her abs, tracing the definition lines slowly. The embrace turns less into kissing and more just grins knocking into each other and I can't help but laugh. "We're so stupid."

Yang moves her lips to kiss my nose. "Last time I checked, you like stupid." I roll my eyes and attempt to wiggle out of her control, but strong arms grip my waste a bit tighter. "You don't know how happy I was see to you okay." She whispers seriously, lilac flicking away from my gaze sheepishly. "I-I was so afraid that I'd see you in worse condition, o-or that'd he'd _touch_ you or or" Her breath is jagged and I can see tears leaking from her eyes. "God I was so afraid. I came in so tough and ready but I was so not ready. I was so scared."

"Yang…"

"You really don't understand how much you mean to me, Blake. It was really stupid of me to be so protectively before I got to know you a little more, but I think I've always wanted to protect you. I knocked into you that night and as soon as you hit the sidewalk I was worried that I hurt you. It's so stupid but I think I've always been at least a little protective of you. Then the scars and the story and-"

I cup her face tightly in my hands and silence her with another kiss, licking over her lips as I pulled away. "I love you, Yang. Thank you for saving me. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you're okay as well." I climb out of her hold when she loosens out of surprise, and grip the bedside table as my legs wobble a bit. The pain that shoots up my limbs reminds me that Yang's ankle is probably not all the way healed. How the hell did she run in, save me, and run out last night? "How's your ankle?"

"F-fine!" Yang yelps out as she sets it down confidently, gritting her teeth. "Fully healed and r-ready to go!"

"You're so fucking stupid." I laugh, taking a deep breath before walking across the room and to the dresser. "The running probably didn't help that at all."

I can feel her eyes trained to my back, and she must be searching for scars. The bruise on my flank might be visible, but otherwise it's untouched. I start pulling clothes out of the dresser and set them on the edge of the bed, soon finding a suitcase and a backpack in her closet. "I am really sorry."

"For what now?" The shifting sounds from behind me mean that she's getting dressed, and when I turn around she has a tight blue tee shirt on as well as a pair of skinny jeans.

"For making you pick up and leave." I slide the pajama pants off and throw a pair of jeans on as well, with Yang's signature yellow crop top. It feels oddly amazing to know that I've been wearing her clothes these past days, and it gives me a weird sense of safety. "You probably don't want to and it's amazing that you are willing."

When I get the majority of her clothes stuffed into the suitcase, Yang places a hand on my shoulder. "You're so fucking stupid." She repeats what I said earlier and I cannot help the blush that coats my cheeks. "Blake, this is what I want. Stop saying it like I shouldn't want to go. Don't be silly."

Amber eyes hold the gaze of lilac for too long, and soon enough we both turn away, totally flustered. I sling the backpack over my shoulder and hand the suitcase to the blonde. "Anything you want that can fit in here, I got all your clothes already."

"They all fit in there?!"

"Let's just say that I'm more than experienced in the art of packing." Her hesitation makes me worry, and when she bites her lip I know I have to explain further. "I tried to run before but, never got out uncaught. The last time… The newest time I didn't bother packing because I was sure I'd be coming back. Funny how things turn out, huh?"

Yang nods and makes her way out of the bedroom to retrieve the rest of her things. I'm not sure exactly what is in there, but when she calls me and opens the front door, I know it's time. I make my way out as well, after taking in the place one last time, and lead Yang out of the apartment. "That was my first place in Vale, you know." She chuckles, shutting and locking the door. "Turns out I will find a place better than that."

"Oh Yang." My stomach flips with worry and hatred at myself with the fact that I'm making her leave her place, but the laugh that flows from the back of her throat is more reassuring.

"Don't sweat it kitten! Listen, we're gonna find an amazing place of our own." Yang turns red almost instantly, realizing how that sounds, and quickly motions her hand in front of her. "N-not like that! Well, n-not like that if you don't want it to be like that!"

"I'm yours now, Yang. Shut up and let's go find a place of our own."

* * *

><p>Yang is on her phone when I spot her again. The blonde had dashed off to get train tickets to Mistral after we arrived from her landowner's office and had to let her sister know that she was leaving town. From her scattered expressions and vivid hand movements, Ruby seemed upset but happy for her sister. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much of a problem. "We're good!" Yang called across the station, waving me over. "Now let's get on this train!"<p>

With our fingers locked, we made haste into the vehicle. We didn't move as quickly as Yang would have liked, as she was already pushing her limits on the ankle as is, but she didn't complain. When I put our stuff above our seats and collapsed into mine, Yang followed suit and wrapped an around my shoulders when she sat. "I got the rest of my lien out of the atm before we left, it's enough to get a decent place set up."

"Yang, I have some too." I scoff playfully before digging into my pockets and pulling out four hundred and thirty five lien. "How much do you have, anyway?"

"Seven hundred and seventy nine, altogether now. So we've got… one thousand, two hundred and fourteen?"

"Didn't know you were so good at math." I tease with a wink, putting my money back into my pocket. "That's actually enough to get a really nice apartment in Mistral, since rent prices are cheaper there."

"They are?!"

"Mhmm! A lot cheaper than Vale, actually. You didn't know that?" I quickly remember that Yang has only been in Vale all of her life when the question leaves my mouth, and I interject before she has a chance to answer. "Never mind, ignorance is forgiven."

The train's conductor comes on in a low voice, alerting us that we would be departing soon. My head goes to rest on Yang's shoulder gently, and the smooth acceleration of the train causes her to jerk a bit. We share quiet giggles amongst ourselves and my ears twitch a bit at the sound of the metal tracks against the wheels of the train. It isn't pleasant, and I have to pull away. "Sorry sorry sorry." I mutter quickly, looking away.

"For what, exactly?" She questions, a hand looping through my hair casually.

"My ears."

"You mean rubbing on my cheek all cutesy like? Don't apologize! They're soft and warm, I like it." Her voice is honest and calm, eyes twinkling gently. She really is perfect, isn't she? "Come back over here and rest, it's not going to be a very long trip."

My head fits itself into the crook of her neck once again and Yang's hand glides up and down my side soothingly. She is humming something slow and sweet that almost resembles a lullaby, which keeps me calm and relaxed. Before long the quiet music ceases as her breathing becomes steadier, and on further inspection I can see that Yang has fallen asleep. With a bit of shifting, my head rests in her lap and her arm drapes itself naturally over my side. The warmth that flows off of her is like a natural heater and if I could purr right now, I would. I'm overtly happy with everything that is happening right now and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

With everything that has happened, I'm surprised I'm not dead right now. I'm surprised I'm alive and uninjured (for the most part). I'm surprised that I'm in the lap of someone so perfect and of someone that truly loves me. I guess I'm just in awe of how my life turned out. If you spoke to me weeks before I met Yang, I would probably tell you that my life wouldn't get any better, and that it's okay. But now? I know that the worst of my life is behind me; it is behind me just like Vale is.

The train slows to a stop and the loud "_**choo choo**_" blows on the wind and startles Yang awake, the arm that isn't around me bringing her hand to rub at her eyes. "See? What did I tell you? Not a long trip at all." I roll my eyes at her comment and yawn quietly, sitting up. It takes a bit of energy to get the two things from the top carrier but I do and soon Yang is once again, leading me away. She dips her head to the conductor and flashes her a large grin that makes me just melt. It's like magic.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how we stumble upon this apartment building, but through all of the adventures through each street in Mistral, we come across a building with beautiful brick walls and a sign in front that reads "Newly Opened – Apartments Available". That's all it takes for Yang to burst through the door and speak to the manager, who gives us a brief on the place itself before hyping up all the open rooms. On the top floor, the tenth, Mr. Wukong speaks about a luxury room with a down payment of six hundred lien, as well as three hundred lien a month in rent. For the quality of the location, and the already furnished room, it is practically a steal. "That leaves us with three hundred and fourteen lien for the month." Yang boasts proudly as she took the key from the man. "That is enough for me to treat you to a fancy dinner tonight!"<p>

"We should worry about getting jobs first, to you know, maybe sustain a living here?"

"Oh blah blah blah, the boring stuff can be dealt with later! Come on Blakey, I'll apply everywhere I can tomorrow. I just want to take you out tonight. Maybe, have a little _dessert_ too?"

I mull it over, and feel my body grow hot at the flirtatious use of "dessert". Is she implying what I think she is? Am I ready for that? I bite my lip and give in shyly, taking her hand and leading her to the elevator. "First, we need to bring all of our shit upstairs."

"We're actually really stupid. Why would we tour the place and leave our bags here?"

"Because we didn't know _which_ room we would get. It was quite smart of us, really."

The elevator dings open on the tenth floor and Yang almost runs me down, just like that night, to get to our home. The key slips into the lock easily and it opens without a creek, unlike Yang's old door. She takes the bags from me with a smirk and I follow her in, kicking the door shut with my foot. "What are we going to do before we go out to dinner, Yang?" I question, my voice sounding thicker and heavier than intended.

Yang's eyebrows shoot up. "Hmm, anything your heart desires, my dear." She sways over and bumps her waist against mine, eyeing me up with slight interest. "But I have a really good idea, a sweet one at that." My arms hook around her neck and draw our lips closer together. From this closeness I can smell the strawberry lip gloss on her lips and the mint on her tongue. "Care to give it a taste?"

"Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it, Save Me is completed. The next chapter (the official finale) will be an epilogue from a third person POV, rather than a continuation of the first person cycle, which would have been Yang. Please if you have not already, be sure to follow and favorite in preparation for the ending.<strong>


	10. Epilogue

**"Epilogue"**

Blake ran her fingers over her arms slowly, relishing in the smooth feeling. Her eyes were glued to the door to the waiting room as she restlessly sat, expecting Yang to arrive soon. It had been a rash and rather spontaneous decision to get her scars removed. Well, they weren't really gone, but hidden the best the surgery could. When the Faunus told her girlfriend about the decision over the phone, Yang without hesitation jumped to support her. Whether she was really on board with it, Blake wouldn't ever know. It didn't matter now, the tones and textures on and around the horrendous marks were correct as best as they could be, and Blake was satisfied that her past was hidden even more.

It had been almost a year since the two made their way to Mistral and were holding up pretty well. Yang had work at the local bar, mixing drinks and batting an eyelash or two to pick up tips. Blake tended to the coffee shop down the block from their apartment building. It brought a steady enough amount of money in, surely enough to sustain the rent and pick up what is needed for day to day use. If they both took up another job they probably could have enough lien to blow a bunch on expensive items, but there was no point. This purchase, however, was an exception to that rule.

The door swung open and Yang stood with her hands on her hips, the breeze from the swift movement of the door blowing blonde hair back as if she was in a romance movie and the wind was catching her perfectly. Even now, Blake could feel her breath lock up in her throat. The way the bright white lights reflected off of pale skin and the way her hair effortlessly bounced back into position once the momentum ceased the "wind" captivated each of Yang's features that seemed to only be present in her. Yang was special in the sense that she always seemed to be glowing. Her natural warmth and presence gave off the feeling of the sun and comforted Blake in a way no one had been able to before.

On instinct, Blake rose and met her lover halfway to drape her arms over broader shoulders. She nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck and took in the sweet scent of vanilla, a smell she closely associated safety with now. Yang's leg found its way in between Blake's and hooked around one leg slightly to hold her in place. She pressed a rather sloppy kiss to her cheek before letting the words spill from her lips: "Hello, kitten."

"They did an amazing job." Blake said, ignoring the pleasant greeting. She didn't really ignore it, the wide grin on her face could be used to back that up, but she more so moved past it. "When we get home I'll show you the one on my stomach, it's almost impossible to see now."

Warm hands slid under the sides of Blake's loose long sleeved shirt and rested on her cold sides, feeling the faint outline where her ribs sat. "I can imagine. I'm happy for you baby." A kiss was set on the other cheek before noses brushed against one another's, and both girls let out stupidly happy and love struck giggles. "Let's go home and see the work then, huh?"

Blake nodded in contentment, teasingly leaning in to kiss Yang before slipping out of her grip and walking out the door, hips swaying along the way. The blonde couldn't help but bite her lip in response before running after, clumsily throwing the door open and making haste to the parked motorcycle. Bumblebee sat, shining in the bright sun, when Blake boarded the vehicle. She preferred to be a passenger when it came to transportation, so it only made sense that she was on the back end of the bike. A hand motioned for the blonde to hurry, and Yang complied. It wasn't long before both were wearing their helmets and heading home.

A key slid into the door quickly and once the door flung open, Yang was pressing herself against Blake to push her in. The door slammed shut and smaller hands were pinned up above her head. "Yang, fuck." She hissed out in pleasure when Yang's lips found their way on her neck and Blake tried to pull her hands away, to thread them through blonde hair and tug at her sides, but it was no use. "I thought I was gonna show you the scars."

"Mmm~" Yang hummed into her skin in response, nipping at pale skin playfully. Her voice came out gritty and rough when she went to answer her for real. "You are, but it doesn't mean I can't make it more _intimate_."

The word fell from her lips like honey and when Yang gave Blake's a teasing grind into, she bucked. "You're such a tease." She growled, groaning shortly after from the release on Yang's grip. Warm hands moved from holding wrists to pulling the long sleeved shirt over her girlfriend's head. Lilac eyes scanned her body hungrily, eyes eating up each and every curve to be found. When Yang settled her gaze on Blake's abs and barely saw anything, her jaw dropped. "Yang?"

"It's like it never happened."

The room grew quiet and the sexual tension slipped away, the mood turning from one of desperation and pure sex to compassion and joy. With the faintest trace of the scar being the only thing remaining, it meant one of the harshest memories from Blake's past could be forgotten that much easier. Yang cupped Blake's face in her hands and crashed their lips together, arms looping around the black-haired girl's waist to pick her up.

When their lips disconnected, Blake buried her face into Yang's neck once again. "I'm so happy." She whispered.

A gentle hand pushed the midnight tresses behind her human ear and Yang let out a tiny chuckle. "I love how we can go from getting dirty to goofy as hell in the span of half a second." An elbow met Yang's flank softly and she let out a fake groan. "Rude!"

"Shush."

More giggles erupted from the two before they pull away. "You know you don't want me to shush." Blonde eyebrows wiggled with a devious smirk before her hold tightened, bringing their chests closer, if that was even possible. "You want me to whisper dirty things in your ear and make you melt." The hushed tone and heavy, hot air caused Blake to practically gasp already. "I take the breath right out of your lungs, I make that tasty mouth of yours go dry. You can't lie to me, Belladonna, I _change_ you."

Long fingers gripped at the back of Yang's neck and the nails dug into the pale skin roughly before lips collided again. "Shut. Up." She panted between kisses, licking a stripe down the other girl's neck.

"I bring out the beast in you, kitty's got claws."

"Can it, blondie."

With Yang's help, Blake grew out of her shell. She learned that not all people were bad and that they weren't out to hurt her. She showed the Faunus that contact wasn't all about pain, and could be pleasure. Her lessons on pleasure, were surely some of Blake's favorite times with her lover. Late nights spent clawing at each other and moaning at the not so PG activities left them tired and clingy the next day, making the trip to work all the more painful. If Adam saw her now, she would seem like a totally different person.

The confidence that exuded off of her now was strong. It was a demanding presence that captured the sights of all who were in the room, commanding them to look at the magnificence she had become. Rather than the shadow she once was, Blake was like the eclipse: a rare form of beauty and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't look away. The force was even stronger when the two entered anywhere together. It was almost as if you were blinded by the sun, and captivated by the cool eclipse that followed. Nothing could match the intensity that the couple brought everywhere they went together.

The heat that rolled off of them was surprising, bodies pressed up against one another's in desperate need to be as close to each other as they possibly could be. Hands roamed over leather before popping the jacket open and sliding it off of muscular arms, nails dragging across the toned flesh. "Yang…"

"Hush now, my kitten. Leave the talking to me."

Heartbeats in rhythm, minds in sync; they moved as one. Noses brushing against noses while lips pulled apart and met back up in time. When breath was lost, Yang brought her kisses to Blake's jawline and neck, dotting the skin with light love bites. It was as if they waited their whole lives to meet each other. Destined to collide in cold space, and create magic. The pair burned like a bright flame and grew accustom to each other as quickly as wildfire spreads. Adrenaline coursing through veins, passion powering actions, greed and love clouding their minds as they bruised skin or tore away clothes.

Through everything that Blake had gone through, she found a light to guide her away from the dark. She found her knight in shining… Crop tops and short shorts. Blake had found the source of love and compassion she needed to keep strong and stay safe. She had met the love of her life trying to run away, and she wouldn't change the course of the actions after that for the world.

You better believe that she wouldn't let Yang Xiao Long go without a fight, just as Yang didn't let Blake Belladonna run without one either.

* * *

><p><strong>Just like that, Save Me is over! I hope you enjoyed the ride as I did and I hope you look forward to what I have coming next! Be sure to read my other stories as you wait for my next bigger project to be released ;)<strong>


End file.
